


The Chicken Files 10

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [10]
Category: Inspektor Jury
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 10





	The Chicken Files 10

File 9*

 

„Das war’s also?“, fragte Melrose Plant.

„Das war’s“, bestätigte Richard Jury. Und fügte stumm ein „Leider“ hinzu. Er wusste, er sollte sich eigentlich freuen, einen Fall gelöst zu haben. Doch diesmal bedauerte er es wirklich. Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen Wohl in Long Piddleton. Dieser Ort, der aus einem Bilderbuch zu stammen schien, mit seinen bunten Häuschen und dem verschneiten Dorfanger, hatte es ihm angetan. Mehr aber noch Ardry End und sein Bewohner. Selten hatte er die Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen so genossen, wie die von Melrose Plant. Er war nie ein sonderlich sozialer Mensch gewesne. Die wenigen Bekanntschaften, die er pflegte, beschränkten sich auf engste Kollegen und seine Nachbarn. Mit beiden redete er zumeist nur über seine Arbeit. Doch mit Melrose schien er auf einmal ganz andere Themen zu finden. Oder sie schwiegen ganz einfach, so wie in den letzten Minuten und genossen still ihr Zusammensein.

„Irgendwie fast schade, dass es vorbei ist“, sprach Plant aus, was er selbst auch dachte. 

Melrose stand auf, um ihre leeren Gläser nachzufüllen. Jury beobachtete seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Das war es wohl, was man angeborenen Adel nannte. Melrose Körper faszinierte ihn. Mehr aber noch seine Augen. Er hatte noch nie so intensive Augen gesehen. Oder so einen sanften Mund. Oder so edle Züge. Das ganze Paket war einfach perfekt. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er wohl unter dieser lässig-eleganten Kleidung finden würde, könnte er Melrose aus ihr schälen. Eine Fantasie, der er seit Tagen nachhing. Hoffnungslos, wie er annahm. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum ihn seine Instinkte, die bei Ermittlungen oft so untrüglich funktionierten, im Stich ließen sobald es um einen anderen Mann ging. 

„Bevor Sie abreisen, würde ich gern noch ein Geständnis ablegen.“ Melrose’ Worte ließen ihn überrascht aufblicken. Was wollte er ihm sagen? Er hatte wohl kaum eine Leiche im Keller seines riesigen Anwesens. 

„Ich höre“, sagte Jury ruhig.

„Ich bekenne mich schuldig, mich verliebt zu haben, in Sie“, kam es so leise, das er es kaum verstand. Doch er hatte sich nicht verhört. Das sagte ihm schon sein Herz. Und das schlug nun viel schneller als noch vor einer Minute. Wurde sein Traum doch wahr?

Er stand auf und trat zu Plant, der noch immer an der Anrichte stand und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Er berührte ihn an der Schulter, was Melrose aufschreien ließ. Richard drehte ihn zu sich herum. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Richard suchte die Antwort auf seine Frage in den so intensiven grünen Augen – und fand sie, gepaart mit Angst, ja Panik vor seiner Reaktion. Er wollte so viel sagen. Dass er sich auch in Melrose verliebt hatte, gleich im ersten Moment als sie aufeinander trafen. Dass er genauso unsicher gewesen war, ob der andere seien Gefühle erwidern würde. Gefühle, die so intensiv waren, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Dass alles gut war, jetzt wo sie sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatten. Doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Fehlten so komplett, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Also tat er das einzige, was ihm einfiel und was auch ohne große Worte alles erklären würde, er griff nach Melrose’ Kopf und zog ihn zärtlich an sich heran. „Dafür gibt es nur eine Strafe“, flüsterte er, nur Zentimeter von Melrose’ Mund entfernt. Das einzige, was über seine Lippen kommen wollte. 

Und dann küsste er ihn.

* Gegenstück zu Inspektor Jury reist ab


End file.
